


I Love You. Or Something....

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deltarune Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Safita. My other OTP. Oneshots of the the Troublemaker and Reporter.Some are in the EtN universe, some aren't.Now with Mannypat! and Eli on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are obnoxiously short. I'm gonna write a longer one.

Nikita sighed, and layed her head on Safiya's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, and they were both laying back onto the bed, reading the first book in the Maze Runner (tm) series.

Safiya turned her head and gazed at her for a moment, before returning to the book. All was quiet for a moment, before Nikita spoke up.

"It would suck ass being stuck in a dumb fucking maze."

Safiya looked at her oddly, before shrugging. "Yeah, it would..  _suck ass_ being stuck in a maze." Nikita laughed softly. "Bad wording?" Safiya nodded. "Yeah." Nikita nuzzled her face into Safiya's dark hair.

Safiya turned the page, and crossed one leg over the other. She was reading intently when Nikita leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked up at Nikita, who smirked. Nikita then leaned down and kissed Safiya on the lips, staying there for a few seconds.

Safiya smiled as they pulled away, and placed her hand on Nikita's face. "I love you Nikita." Nikita smiled back. "I know." At that, Safiya's smiled dropped and she lightly punched the chest of a cackling Nikita. "That is not what you say!" Nikita's loud laughing died down. "I know, I know. But I knew you would react like that! I love you too."  Safiya rolled her eyes and turned her body, so she was laying on Nikita's stomach facing her girlfriend.

Safiya leaned foward and placed a kiss on Nikita's nose, noticing how she blushed at the affection. Safiya then layed her head on Nikita's chest and sighed, her hand fiddling with the hem of Nikita's shirt.

"I really wanna make out with you right now."

Nikita raised her eyebrows, suprised. Her sweet little Safiya was never that demanding. Not that she minded.

So, Nikita nodded, and wrapped her arms around Safiya's hips, and pulled her closer until their faces were almost touching.

This time, Safiya leaned in and connected their lips. She turned her head slightly to the side, to get a better angle for the kiss.

When Nikita slowly slipped her tongue into Safiya's mouth, Safiya tensed up for a second, but relaxed. Safiya ran her hand up Nikita's side, playing with her shirt as they kissed.

Safiya pulled away to take a short breath, and Nikita almost whined. She missed the feeling of being so close to the one she loved the most. (gayshitgayshitgayshit)

Safiya's eyes trailed over Nikita's face, and she noticed the way Nikita's dark brown eyes were filled with nothing but adoration and love for the woman in front of her. Safiya smiled and kissed Nikita's forehead. Then, with Nikita's permission, she slipped her hands underneath her girlfriend's shirt.

Nikita almost gasped, and then shouted, "Dude! Your hands are so fucking cold!" Safiya laughed and began tickling Nikita, who laughed and rolled over. Nikita batted at Safiya's hands softly. "Stop, Stop, it's too much!" She yelled, not really meaning it.

Safiya leaned down and began kissing her cheeks, forehead, and lips softly. She removed her hands from Nikita's side and returned them to Nikita's shoulders, before laying her head back on her chest, breathing heavily.

Nikita looked down at her and then looked at the book, lying on the floor, open and discarded when Safiya had punched her. She began quietly thinking about her life with Safiya, among other things, while combing her hands through her girlfriend's dark hair.

 _I really am living my best life. I'm dating Safiya-fucking-Nygaard, on the same street as Manny, and all my other friends! Pretty nice. And I've come out to all my friends and family as Trans_ and _Bi, and that's great. Yeah. Dope as hell._

She thought some more about random things, barely noticing that Safiya had fallen asleep, relaxed from the gentle motion of Nikita's hand through her hair.

When Nikita finally pulled herself out of pondering  _If a dog meows, is that like an animal speaking a different language?_ She noticed the sleeping woman on her chest and smiled softly, before reaching over to click off the lamp one the dresser.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought to put pajamas on. But girlfriends are like pets. If they are on your lap, you do not move, for it is a privilege to be in their presence.

She plugged her phone up, clicked off the t.v., and closed her eyes, knowing full well she was about to be up 10 more minutes thinking. But that was ok.

That was ok.


	2. Deltarune Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Mat play Deltarune, and Manny is confused, but willing to learn for his boyfriend.
> 
> (Also, I'm not saying I don't stan Mat and Steph.)
> 
> Also, suggest more ships below! Next up is EtN universe Eli.

"Mat, love. I don't understand this. Why is Susie a big ass purple barney dinosaur? Like mood, but why?"

Mat chuckled at the thought of Suise being Barney, but snapped out of that thought. Manny had a quesion about video games.

And as much as Mat thought Manny looked adorable when confused, with his screwed up nose and cocked head and pursed lips and-

He was getting off track.

He leaned back and watched as he controlled Kris into the closet/dark world portal, and began to explain. "Well, you know how we played undertale right?" Manny nodded, rembering how he had called himself Undyne and Mat Alphys. Mat continuted.

"Well, the monsters and humans had a war, right. You know that! Well, this is an Alternate Universe where the war never happened, and things are much, much different."

Manny smiled and pulled his hands from where they were positioned on the bed, and moved them so they were wrapped around Mat's waist and layed his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

Now, if there was one thing Manny loved more than makeup, it was teasing Mat. So, when Manny layed his head on Mat's shoulder, Manny turned his head so it was testing on Mat's shoulder, and slowly, so slow that Mat didn't even notice, placed and soft kiss on his neck.

Mat squeaked, going firetruck red, and looked back at Manny with a flustered look on his face. He was flushed and everything. "Manny! T-that was mean dude!"

Manny smirked devilishly and muttered to Mat, "Don't act like you didn't like it, Matthew Patthew." Mat looked at Manny oddly for the nickname, but that was put to an end when Manny kissed his neck again.

Mat saved the game, rolling his eyes. He sighed softly turned his head toward Manny. His eyes were soft, and he was obviously very used to Manny being a tease. "Babe, I love you, but you are honestly so distracting."

Manny sat back and folded his hands behind his head, eyes full of mischief and lips pulled up in the faintest of smiles. "I know." 

Mat huffed, as that wasn't much of an answer, but began playing again anyways. Manny returned to his position with his head on Mat's shoulder, but didn't tease him any more. 

A few hours later, both men were sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching Jacksepticeye play Overwatch. Both of them shared a love of Overwatch, playing Junkrat and Roadhog respectively.

Manny held his hand out and began snarking with a mouthful of popcorn. "Why the  _fuck_ would this guy who Jack keeps killing play mercy if all he's gonna do is use his pistol, and not heal his team?" Mat nodded vigorously in agreement, and picked up the remote and switched to another video, secondhand embarrassment on his face.

At that point, it was Mat who decided to speak. "I'm actually really fucking tired, Sweetbro. I'm goin to sleep." Manny nodded absently, plugging his phone up after scrolling through his instagram feed. "Alright, night Mat." Mat took his glasses off and placed them to the side. He laced his hand with Manny's, and closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out and deepen.

Five minutes later, and Matthew Patthew was asleep. Manny was on the way to dreamland, staring at the now muted tv. After a while, he finally closed his eyes, one hand intertwined with Mat's, and the other cluthing the hem of his shirt. 

And then Manny was asleep, snuggled close to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, when I said "sweetbro" I did it on purpose. Its sweetheart and bro, into sweetbro. Its their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. First chapter of cuteness.


End file.
